


[Podfic] On Point - by whitchry9

by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp



Series: Podfic of Avocados and Avengers by whitchry9 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Identity, bros being bros, colourblindness, probably inaccurate archery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp/pseuds/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp
Summary: Matt should have known that his encounter with the Avengers wasn't the end of it. So when Hawkeye calls him, it only proves his suspicions correct.(And Foggy is so very jealous.)Podfic of On Point by whitchry9. Read by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892789) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> A couple of notes:
> 
> Google Drive complains about large files, but it should let you download if you click through their stuff -- let me know if it doesn't.
> 
> This was recorded with a built-in laptop microphone and probably has some odd background noise to it.

Thank you to whitchry9 for having permission to podfic in their profile. :) 

Chapters 1-3 of 3

Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bxlg1QSZYR6kUkV3d0NrYk9aUUE) (Time: 00:36:59) 

6-2-2016: Link moved back to Google Drive.


End file.
